The Visit
by Lizzybeta
Summary: When Jacob leaves after Edwards hears the baby, Leah pays a visit.  My thoughts on what she may have said.  Some Mild Language.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters created by Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: When Jacob leaves after Edwards hears the baby, Leah pays a visit. My thoughts on what she may have said. Some Mild Language.

The Visit

EPOV

Bliss, I was alone with Bella at last. Now that I could hear the baby's thoughts, Rosalie had stood down from her post as protector and retired to her room. Not before she threw me several mental, _I told you so's. _ She was now changing for the fourth time and not so patiently, waiting for Emmett. Alice and Jasper had returned from hunting without him and she was not pleased. "Why couldn't you have stayed with Carlisle and Esme?" She had snapped at Jasper.

"They are getting more supplies of human blood." Jasper's response was equally clipped. Rosalie understood why it would be best for her husband to accompany Carlisle in this instance, but it didn't make her any happier. She simply huffed and turned towards the stairs giving me another smug look. Jasper dashed upstairs with Alice, putting some distance between himself and the cup clutched in Bella's hands.

Bella's fragile, battered body was propped up facing me on the couch and I was giving her a foot rub. Her soft skin was almost translucent over the delicate bones. There wasn't any trace of swelling, she hadn't stood for any length of time for at least a fortnight. The massage was just an attempt to distract her from Jacob's swift disappearance. She had been so upset when he had left, blaming herself, quiet sobs wracking her tired body. Although much calmer now, she still awaited his return. Her eyes strayed to the door every few minutes. I pretended not to notice, though I'm not sure she was fooled. Guilt washed across her face after each glance. I was grateful for Jacob's warning about Sam's intentions and the protection his small pack were prepared to offer my family, but the way Bella appeared to long for him, even though she had chosen me, irked me.

Jealousy began to take hold of me once more and I had asked Jasper about it yesterday. Her emotions were confusing him. "It's not like she feels any differently about you, it's like she's feeling something she is unaware of, I can't get a handle on it." His explanation wasn't much help. He silently surmised _probably hormones_. Thankfully he kept that to himself, I could only guess at Rosalie's reaction to that.

Unfortunately Bella was not the only one missing the mutt. Alice had not been pleased to find her self confined to the upper floors. Her headache had reappeared when she came back from hunting and her wolfy pain relief was not available. "Maybe if Edward cooked something, Seth will pop in." she muttered at Jasper. "The food Smells awful but my head is killing me." I saw Jasper's through Alice's mind. His jaw tightened at the mention of the wolves. While he hated to see Alice in any pain, his wife's reliance on their presence irked him too.

Well she could forget about any cooking, I had no intention of leaving Bella's side right now. I didn't think Seth would be tempted anyway, he was too worried about Jacob. He had seen him leave and knew he was upset. I focused outside to pick up Seth and Leah's thoughts to see if Jacob had been in touch with them.

_Jake's been gone a while, he looked awful. What do you think happened? Do you think something happened to Bella? _Seth was 'talking' to Leah. _He hasn't phased back yet, I wonder where he went. _ The young wolf was obviously concerned about his friend and alpha.

His sister was less concerned, she was pacing and becoming more ansty by the second._ This is a crock of shit, I'm sick of all this, I'm gonna get some answers. _ Leah phased out. This immediately put me on alert. She had retained her wolf from since joining Jacob's pack. Protecting Bella was one thing, but she didn't like us and she certainly didn't trust us enough to be in human form near the house.

Having retrieved a shift dress she approached the front door, pondering if she should knock or walk straight in as Jacob and Seth did.

_I know you can hear me, so knock knock, I need to talk to Bella_

Bella sensed the tension in my body and asked. "What's wrong."

"Leah's coming, it's nothing for you to worry about."

Bella's body also became tense, she was wary of the she wolf. Probably with good reason.

Leah paused just inside the door, overwhelmed by the concentration our scent in a confined space. _Jeez, how can Jake and Seth stand it. _It triggered her instinct to phase and she took a few calming breaths. This had the unfortunate side effect of making her gag.

I got up and approached her as she came into the living room. This was the last thing Bella needed.

"Leah." I greeted her. "Bella really isn't up to this."

She glared at me. "Are you her keeper now, can she no longer answer for herself."

"It's ok Edward." Bella's words foiled my attempt to get rid of our visitor.

I heard Alice's sigh of relief as she moved towards the stairs. Leah was easing her headache, but I felt she was about to give me one.

Rosalie joined Alice at the top of the stairs but they were both stopped by Jasper. "Stay up here, she is very agitated. Too many of us may make it worse."

Rose immediately protested, but a warning look from Jasper silenced her. Alice, unable to see any outcomes involving the wolves, made no attempt to disagree with her husband.

Jasper came down and positioned himself close to Bella, sending what he believed to be subtle waves of calm towards Leah. " Hello Leah"

"I don't need any bloodsucker Prozac thank you." She snapped. "It's bad enough I have to put up with the mind rapist."

I can't help the growl that escapes. "I. Am. Not. . Mind."

"You're in my head without my consent, what would you call it?"

"Leah you are well aware I can't switch off my ability." I ground out.

"Yeah but he can." She stated, jerking her head at my brother.

Jasper sensed an increase in her agitated state. _Don't antagonize her. _He silently warns me. _We don't want her to phase this close to Bella._

She took a step closer to Bella and I turned so that I was in front of my wife. Jasper moved so that he was beside Leah and attempted to put a restraining hand on her shoulder.

Leah whirled around and emitted a low growl. "Don't you dare put your cold, dead hands on me." He immediately lowered his hand. He can feel the anger and agitation coming from her. There is an underlying tenor of fear and uncertainty and she is not fully in control. She has entered a house alone, in human form, knowing there are four vampires inside.

I heard Seth pacing outside. He is worried about what Leah intends to do and still anxious about Jacob's disappearance.

Bella shifted uncomfortably on the couch. "Hello Leah."

Leah turned to look at Bella, taking in the size of her stomach. "Bella." She responded. "What did you do to Jacob?"

"I – nothing he was up - upset, Edward heard the ba - baby and that seemed to upset him, he j - just took off." Bella stuttered a response.

Leah showed no reaction to this revelation "You have to stop this."

Bella's heart rate increased and her hand lifted to rest on her stomach. "I'm not ending this pregnancy what makes you think.."

"I'm not talking about that thing your carrying." Leah cut her off. "You made your choice, you chose him." She tilted her head towards me. "Where that's got you is your problem."

"Like I said, you made your choice, let Jake go. Why do you keep him hanging on? Dangling on the end of a string at your beck and call."

Bella's bottom lip trembled slightly. "It's not like that, Jake's my best friend." Her response was barely above a whisper.

"Ha, that's priceless." Leah's hard laugh made Bella flinch. "What would you do to him if he were your enemy?"

Bella sat up a bit more. Defending her friendship with Jacob was never something she would shy away from. Her voice was stronger now. "I didn't ask Jake to do this, but I'm glad he did. I can't explain it I just need him to be here."

"It's always about what you need, what you want, isn't it?" Leah took a sideways step that put her closer to the couch. I turned again slightly and Jasper moved to his left so he was now an arms length from her. "Did you ever think about what Jake wants, what he needs? 'cause what he needs is to move on with his life. To forget about you and put himself first."

Unfortunately she was not finished. "He has been your friend, protected you, even turned against his own kind for you. What's in this friendship for him? Do you get some twisted pleasure watching his pain? Are you really becoming that cold and heartless?"

Bella began to sob quietly, shaking her head in denial at Leah's words.

"Enough Leah." I snapped. Jasper could sense Bella's increasing distress and began to send calming waves out into the room, deciding against focusing them directly at Leah.

"What's your problem aren't you pleased? She's becoming more like one of you every day." She scoffed.

I'd had enough. I didn't want to see my wife crying anymore. If not for Jasper's influence, Leah would be missing a limb right now. "Leah, I must ask you to leave." I fought to keep my voice even. "I've already told you, Bella isn't up to this." I moved my body to block her view of Bella and gestured towards the door.

She did not want to argue. "Fine, I'm gone, but once that thing kills her Jake won't give a damn and I'll be back. Maybe I'll take him out first." Jerking her head towards Jasper again. "This Prozac shit is really starting to tick me off."

She turned abruptly and headed for the door. Bella looked at her retreating form and more tears ran silently down her cheeks. I gathered my wife in my arms, attempting to comfort her. Leah phased and Seth sighed with relief, before he railed on his sister for upsetting Bella. Jasper gave Bella a burst of lethargy and within minutes she fell into an exhausted sleep, her body worn out.

Jasper thoughts concerned me, he knew, but he voiced them anyway. "Leah has a point. Bella is unlikely to survive this human. Jacob and his pack could join Sam and turn against us. I don't like our chances in a fight while trying to manage two newborns."

"We'll discuss it with Carlisle when he returns." It was the only response I could manage. He was right. I'm sure the only thing stopping Leah from turning on us was the command from her Alpha. Sam was no doubt biding his time, presuming that Jacob's loyalties would change if Bella were to die or be changed. If Bella were to die, as long as my family were safe, the wolves could do what they liked with me. Death would be merciful.

If Bella had to be changed, the treaty would be broken and the wolves would be free to attack. I knew what had to be done. I would have to heap more torture on my wife's best friend and ask him to go against every thing he stood for. I hope that his love for Bella is strong enough to grant my request and his heart is strong enough to endure the pain my request would bring.

**A/N : **Please review. Love it or hate it let me know. Constructive criticism welcome.


End file.
